


Loyal

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexually Confident Spencer Reid, Teasing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Derek flirts, Spencer teaches him a lesson.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 23
Kudos: 220





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Feminization- Derek calls Spencer 'baby girl', 'princess' and a few other female-based nicknames. If that makes you uncomfortable, I would skip out on this story.

Derek Morgan was a flirt. It was one of the many ways that the dark-skinned agent had managed to crawl into Spencer’s heart. His comments, rolling off his tongue with practiced ease and dripping with honey, were enough to make anyone hot under the collar. 

There were few people that Spencer  _ allowed  _ Derek to flirt with; the few people in his life that Derek could make those comments to and no irrational jealousy would flare within his stomach. Those people were the team, JJ, Hotch, Dave, Emily and Garcia. The five people that had free reign to Derek’s wicked tongue and easy personality. 

Anyone outside of that group was strictly forbidden to be on the receiving end of his boyfriend’s flirting through fear of a green monster of jealousy breaking through Spencer’s chest to engulf any possible threats. 

But, as always, Spencer had more control than that and so suffered in relative silence. An eye roll here, a scoff there, but he never allowed himself to be consumed by his emotions. 

Derek was a flirt, that much was true. But, Derek was also loyal and irrevocably in love with him and anyone that tried to come between that was, quite frankly, an idiot because  _ nothing  _ could tear these two men apart. Smarter people had tried and failed. 

However, there were times, as there always were, that the dark, possessive part of his mind took over the rational part, leaving him vibrating with irrational anger at all who Derek dared to flirt with. 

Today was one of those days. Derek, it seemed, was on a mission to flirt with as many people in Miami and Spencer, despite his many efforts, was trying to keep calm, but failing miserably. 

"Hey there," Derek sidled up to their witness, dropping into the chair beside her, and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes when she turned to face him. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" 

Spencer, from his place the other side of the bar, growled and clenched his jaw, tightening his grip on his bottle of water until it creaked in warning. 

"Alright there, Spence?" JJ questioned, leaning towards him with a knowing twinkle in her eyes.

"Fine," he ground out through gritted teeth, his eyes not leaving Derek for a moment. 

"You should get back at him," the blonde suggested. 

Spencer turned to her, narrowing his eyes briefly. "How?" 

"I'm sure we'll find something," she whispered, but the conspiratorial twinkle in her eye said she already had a plan. Spencer was both frightened and excited to see what it was. 

  
  
  
  


The unsub had been caught, thanks to the information from the girl at the bar. Whilst Spencer didn't  _ like  _ the way that they'd extracted the details from her, he had to admit that it was effective and they wouldn't have been able to catch their killer otherwise. 

The team were in high spirits and, in typical B.A.U fashion, they had arranged to go to a club to celebrate. 

It wasn’t often that Spencer went with them. It was no secret that he preferred to stay indoors, wrapped up under a million blankets, and read a good few books. But, tonight was different, Spencer had a point to prove and he knew  _ exactly  _ how to do it. He just needed help from the girls. 

JJ, Penelope and Emily were getting ready in the room next to his, JJ had told him so a few hours earlier, and so, sneaking out of his own room and into theirs was almost too easy. 

"So, what's the plan to make my chocolate beauty pay for his incessant flirting?" Garcia questioned as Spencer dropped down onto the double bed, reclining with his hands behind his head. 

"I have a plan, I just need something from you guys," Spencer admitted, adjusting his bathrobe so he wouldn't reveal his outfit too early. He grinned when JJ squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. 

"Pen," JJ muttered, catching the attention of the tech-wiz. "Do you have a pair of heels that'll fit Spencer?" 

Penelope's eyes went wide for a moment before she smiled wide and nodded, scurrying away to her suitcase. She returned a few moments later, dropping a pair of sleek, black, painted stilettos onto the bed beside Spencer. 

He smirked up at her and plucked the heels off the bed before trotting away to the bathroom, motioning for JJ to follow him. She squealed excitedly and they disappeared into the bathroom with a promise to return in a few moments. 

As soon as the door was shut, Spencer let his bathrobe drop to the floor and JJ's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping open. 

Spencer was wearing a silky, cobalt shirt that made his normally pale eyes seem all the more brighter and JJ struggled to not get lost in their blue, oceanic depths. The shirt was tucked into the waistband of a form-fitting, leather skirt that reached his mid-thigh, accentuating the modest curves of his long, lean legs. 

"Spence," JJ breathed, eyes dragging over the genius' body. "Derek really screwed up, didn't he?" 

"Yes, he did," he replied, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

There was a matching glimmer in JJ's eyes and she smiled wolfishly, flicking her tongue out to wet her lips. "Then, let's get you looking pretty, Pretty Boy."

Spencer grinned and sat himself down on the closed lid of the toilet, letting JJ loose with the contents of her makeup bag. 

It took a few minutes, but JJ finally stepped back, a triumphant smile on her face, and motioned for Spencer to stand and look in the mirror. Spencer followed her orders, meandering over to the mirror, and gasped at his reflection. 

She'd lined his lower waterline with black eyeliner and brushed a blend of cobalt and black eyeshadow over his eyelids, making his normally pale eyes seem much brighter. She'd contoured his cheeks as well, making his cheekbones sharper, and dusted them with a light pink blush, giving back some of that youthful innocence that he’d lost far too soon. 

He looked-  _ felt  _ good. Sexy. Derek was in for a treat, that was for sure. 

“Shoes?” JJ questioned, looking at the stilettos a few inches away from where Spencer was standing, and grinned when Spencer smirked at her, strutting over to the heels with an added sway to his hips. 

He slipped them on, giving an appreciative hum as he gave a practice strut across the stretch of the bathroom, and turned to JJ, nodding sharply as a signal that he was ready. 

“Ladies and, well, ladies,” she announced with a giggle as she pushed open the bathroom door, “presenting, for one night only, our very own Spencer Reid.” 

She stepped out of the way, giving Spencer full reign of the empty floor, and grinned when the genius  _ glided  _ out of the bathroom, hips swaying sensually, drawing attention to his ass. Penelope and Emily’s jaws dropped as they caught sight of the genius, standing in the centre of the room like he owned the place and, in an outfit like that, he  _ did _ . 

“Dear  _ God, _ ” Emily hissed, squirming slightly in her seat. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Reid.” 

Spencer shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve been wearing stuff like this in private for years,” he explained. “It was only when I started getting close with JJ and dating Derek that I gained the confidence to wear it in public.” 

“Derek Morgan is a lucky man,” Penelope gasped. “If you weren’t already spoken for, darling, I’d eat you up.” 

“Maybe next time,” he teased and motioned towards the door with his head. “Shall we?” 

“Let’s go ruin Derek’s evening,” Emily muttered and rose to her feet, meandering towards the door with the others in tow. 

This was going to be fun. 

  
  
  
  


Derek, Hotch and Dave were already at the club, occupying a booth and nursing their respective drinks, and, when the girls and Reid walked in, Hotch choked on his drink. 

“Wow,” he wheezed, taking a napkin from the centre of his table to wipe at his mouth. 

Derek cocked his head to the side in confusion. “What?” Aaron nodded towards the door and Derek turned to look, freezing in his seat. “Damn.” 

Spencer looked  _ stunning _ . Not that he didn’t normally, but like this he looked even better. Something about the outfit stirred up something deep within him. Something desperate and carnal and  _ hot _ . Something that made his trousers tighten. Something that made him want to hide Spencer away from the world and mark him up with pretty bruises to let everyone know that Spencer Reid belonged to him. 

“Hey,” Derek greeted as the quartet approached the table, eyes dragging suggestively over Spencer’s body. 

The genius ignored him, turning to engage Hotch in a conversation. “What are you drinking?” 

“Whiskey and coke,” Hotch held up his near-empty glass. “Or I was at least.” 

“I’ll get you another,” Spencer plucked the glass from his fingers, making sure to lean over a little more than necessary, and his skirt pulled tight over his ass, giving Derek an unobstructed view of his behind. 

The dark-skinned man gulped and glanced up at Spencer, eyes wide and darkened with arousal. The genius pushed away from the table with a sensuous roll of his hips, biting his lips as he did, and turned on his heel, ignoring Derek completely. 

The man’s draw dropped open in shock as he watched the pale-skinned genius walk away, swaying his hips as he did. “What just happened?”

Hotch snorted in amusement, staring after Spencer with a vaguely proud look. “I think the correct question to ask is: what did you  _ do _ ?”

Morgan shrugged and rose from his seat, taking his now-empty glass with him as he did. “I don’t know,” he muttered, turning towards the bar. “But, I’m sure as hell gonna find out.” 

He wormed his way through the crowd, gaze set on Spencer, and crowded him against the bar from behind, setting his glass down on the countertop before grabbing Spencer’s hips and pulling him back against him. 

“Hey, Pretty Boy,”Derek purred in his ear, leaning forward slightly to nibble on his earlobe. “What did I do to deserve this treat?” 

“Oh, this isn’t for you,” Spencer replied nonchalantly, smiling as he accepted their new drinks from the bartender. 

Derek recoiled slightly, fingers tightening briefly on the genius’ hips. “I’m sorry?”

“73%,” the taller man muttered, breaking free from Derek’s grip and moving back towards the table. Derek stopped him with a hand on his wrist, tugging him back against his chest. “Careful, you’ll spill the drinks.” 

“What’s 73%?” Derek questioned. 

“I believe it’s a statistic, Derek,” he snarked, smiling falsely and moving to pull away from the dark-skinned man again. He stopped when his grip tightened and the pale-skinned agent grinned, sighing heavily and with false inconvenience. “Of the people we’ve met whilst on this case, you have flirted with 73% of them,” he paused for a moment and listened carefully as the song changed, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. “If you want to get off, perhaps you should go find one of the 73%,” he pushed away from Derek again and the other man let him go, jaw loose with shock. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I owe JJ a dance.” 

Spencer disappeared into the crowd, reappearing at the table for a moment to deliver the drinks before he vanished again, taking JJ with him. Derek returned to the table, a new beer in hand, and dropped down into his seat, burying his head in his hands. 

“I’ve messed up,” Derek moaned. “I’ve really messed up.” 

“I’ll say,” Emily chuckled, sipping on her cocktail as she stared out at the dancefloor, watching JJ and Spencer dance together. 

“So,” Penelope whispered, leaning towards him with a twinkle in her eye, “how are you going to fix it?” 

Derek stared at Spencer, watching, hypnotised, as his hips swayed to the beat of the music. His movements were careful, calculated, but oh-so-sexy and Derek felt a flare of heat rush through him at the memories of what those hips were capable of behind closed doors. 

Suddenly, his feet were moving of their own accord and he was on the dancefloor before he had the chance to register leaving his chair. He was standing behind Reid in seconds, hands on his hips and grinding forward against Reid’s ass. 

“Hey, pretty thing,” Derek rasped, burying his face in Spencer’s neck, even though he had a few inches of height on him due to his heels, “mind if I steal a dance?” 

“It depends,” Spencer muttered in response, dropping his head back onto Derek’s shoulder as the man began to suckle on his pulse point, “what’s in it for me?” 

“A night of dancing with me?” He suggested, nipping softly at the junction of his neck and shoulder and grinding his hips forward again, holding Spencer close with his hands on his hips. 

“I don’t know,” the pale-skinned agent clicked his tongue, humming thoughtfully. “I might be able to get a better offer elsewhere.” 

Derek’s grip on his hips tightened as a flare of possessiveness warmed his stomach. “No one knows how to handle you, Baby Girl,” Derek smirked at the broken whimper that Spencer gave at the nickname. “You need to be looked after, Princess, and we both know that I’m the only one that can do it properly. I’m the only one here that really knows what you’re like, how precious you are.” 

Spencer gasped, eyes fluttering as Derek bit down on his shoulder. “Derek,” he whimpered. 

“What’s the matter, Sweetheart?” He whispered in his ear, voice low and suggestive, and ground forwards against Spencer’s ass again. 

“I need you,” he whined, rolling his hips back against Derek’s, smirking when his fingers flexed against his hips and his breath came out sharply, fanning against his skin and making him shiver. 

“Yeah?” He breathed. “Is that what all this is for?” He dipped his fingers into the waistband of the genius’ skirt, rubbing his fingers into the soft, pale skin of his hips. “Did you need some attention, baby? Were you feeling neglected?” Spencer nodded. “I’m sorry. What was it you said earlier? The statistic about me?” 

“73% of the people that we met during this case had been flirted with by you,” Spencer muttered, voice sounding thoroughly wrecked. 

“You wanna know something, Princess?” The genius nodded, chewing gently on his bottom lip. “You missed something about that statistic; the other 27% of my flirting was focused on you, my Sweetheart.” 

“J-Just me?” Spencer stammered, biting back a moan when Derek’s fingers ghosted over the warm skin of his semi-erect cock. 

“Just. You,” he punctuated each word with a kiss to his neck, ending the sentence by sucking on Spencer’s pulsepoint. The genius sagged against him, going pliant and submissive. “You’re so precious, baby. You’ve ruined me for everyone else. Can’t think about anyone but you.” 

“Yeah?” Spencer breathed, shoving back against Derek’s crotch and gasping when he was greeted by Derek pressing his erection flush against his ass. 

“Yeah,” Derek nibbled on his neck again, adding to the plethora of marks that he had already left in the last few moments. “I wanna do bad things to you, Princess. Wanna ruin you. Mark you up. Make you mine. Show you that you’re  _ my  _ Baby Girl. That  _ I’m  _ the one who gets to truly appreciate you like this,” he tugged pointedly on the hem of Spencer’s skirt, splaying his warm palm against Spencer’s cool thigh. 

“Derek,” he keened. “Please, please. I need it. I need you. Show me, Derek. Show me I’m yours. Tell me who I belong to. Show everyone that I belong to you. Prove it, please. I need it, so bad. Please.” 

The man in question groaned, biting down on Spencer’s shoulder to calm his arousal at the genius’ words, and he nodded minutely, pulling Spencer back towards the table so that he could retrieve his coat. 

As they approached, the team broke into a chorus of cheers, each throwing Spencer their own conspiratorial gesture. Derek rolled his eyes, pausing for a moment to say goodbye to them before dragging Spencer out of the club and towards their hotel a few blocks away. If Spencer wanted him, he’d have to work for it. 

The journey back to Derek’s room was hell. The air was thick with sexual tension, both grasping onto a loose thread of self control, and it took everything they had to not jump each other in the elevator. But, through some miracle, they made it until the door to Derek’s room was open before launching at one another.

“Wanna make you beg for it,” Derek panted out between harsh kisses. “Wanna make you cry and smear that pretty makeup. Wanna wreck you completely, remind you what happens when my pretty girl goes out dressed like this without warning me first.” 

“Like it,” Spencer slurred, feeling slightly floaty as Derek pinned him against the door with one had whilst the other began unbuttoning his shirt. “Like how you get when I surprise you. Like how good it feels when you let loose.” 

“Yeah?” Derek replied, making it his mission, as promised, to mark up Spencer’s pale, previously unblemished skin, with his hickeys, leaving his imprint for all to see. A reminder that Spencer Reid belonged to him. “Like it when I get rough with you? When you can feel and see it for days after.”

“Love your marks on me,” Spencer moaned as Derek dipped his head to suck at his nipples, rolling the hard, sensitive nubs against his tongue. “Love it. Love you- Derek,  _ please _ .”

“I’ve got you, Princess,” he soothed, snaking a hand under his skirt to rub at his hot, near-painful erection. Spencer keened, hips jerking forward into the touch, and he sagged against the door, moaning low in his throat. “That’s it, Sweetheart. My Pretty Girl, getting all dressed up for me. You looked so good tonight in this skirt. Made your ass look amazing. Don’t even get me started on the heels, baby girl, are you trying to kill me? God, it took everything in me to not bend you over the table and have you there.”

“Should’ve done it,” the genius choked out when Derek slipped his hand into his underwear, gripping tight onto his erection, slowly jerking him off. “Wouldn’t have complained.” 

Derek snorted, rubbing his thumb across Spencer’s tip and grinning at the beautiful whimper that tumbled from his sweetheart’s lips. “I think the team might’ve had a few choice words.” 

“Wouldn’t’ve cared,” Spencer muttered, groaning loudly and thrusting his hips forward, fucking into Derek’s fist before letting his head fall back against the door with a loud thump. “Would’ve had more interesting things to be thinking about.” 

“Yeah, what’s that then?” Derek coaxed, using his free hand to cup Spencer’s cheek, rubbing his thumb across the taller agent’s bottom lip. His breath caught in his throat when he sucked the digit into his mouth, moaning enthusiastically and letting his eyes flutter shut as he kitten-licked at the pad of his thumb. 

“How good you feel inside me. How well you fill me up,” he muttered between licks, eyes blown wide and dark. 

“Bed,” Derek rasped, pulling his hands away and moving to undo his belt, smiling wolfishly when Spencer batted his hands away, taking the task into his own hands- literally and figuratively. 

Once his belt was off and jean undone, he kicked the obstructive piece of clothing away and shoved Spencer towards the bed, making a disapproving noise when he made the motion to take off his skirt. 

“No,” he growled, “the skirt and the heels stay on.” 

“Derek Morgan,” Spencer whispered, voice teasing, but still laced with heavy arousal, “do you have a kink?” 

“Yeah,” Derek breathed, pushing Spencer backwards until his knees hit the back of the bed, sending him sprawling across the covers. “It’s called having a sexy boyfriend.” 

“You gonna show me how it works?” Spencer whispered, batting his eyelids innocently. 

  
  


“You bet,” Derek promised, kissing his way down Spencer’s chest and hiking up the skirt so he could reach the unmarred expanse of Spencer's milky thighs, begging him to mark them up just as he had with the rest of Spencer’s body. 

Tonight was a night of proof. Proof that Derek belonged to Spencer and likewise. The two men, regardless of how flirtatious Derek was, were loyal to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave comments and kudos- they give me the motivation to keep writing. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Have a good day/night (wherever you are in the world)! 
> 
> Happy Reading!


End file.
